Different Endings
by ElDevil
Summary: Sometimes, no endings will stay the same...Genderbent!ElsxEve, Supposedly a practice for the future fanfics that I'm going to write..


**Note that this isn't the fanfic I'm talking about from the previous one**…this is just a practice…But hey! I get to write Female!Elsword and Male!Eve! XD [One of my 2nd favorite gender-bent pairing..] Well, I write three plots with different jobs so….Enjoy ~!

**Another note : Fem!Elsword = Erisa**

**Male!Eve = Elven**

_**1. I've always liked you….(CExLK)**_

"Hey Erisa?"

"Yes ~?"

"Why do you have that positive energy even though it's not a great timing?"

The red-haired girl playfully balancing her sword on top of the tree stump while staring at the nasod , "Because…being all serious and all those negative stuffs, you wouldn't even realized all the good stuffs that happens all around you...".Elven sighed in annoyed, "I still don't understand of what are you saying…..you always said, _'Being negative is no fun' _or_ '…just learn to have fun or else…'_. How could people get it while I can't?". Erisa sat next to Elven and pat him on the head, "Because you always think negative ever since from the beginning…..saying that you have no emotions and you only joined us to revive your once great kingdom…..that sound kind of a lie you know…".

"You knew….?", Elven asked. Erisa giggled, "I always knew everything from the start! You only joined because you don't want to make yourself lonely and wants to increase trust in humans too…..you also want to be my friend even though you keep restraining yourself from asking that…". "So…I guess this is what I get from being too serious? Humiliated by a human who I once knew….", Elven exclaimed. "That's the point…..but I'm not going to hate you because of that only….…it's impossible for me to hate a friend …it's really….difficult for me…", tears slide down, "..ha…hahaha…weird….I haven't felt like this ever since I was a kid….". "You can stop now if you want…", Elven lay down, "Since you know everything does that means…..I can say it out loud now?...". "Yes…but I'm really tired now….I need to rest…", Erisa smile and lay down next to Elven.

Elven blink once and Erisa wasn't there anymore. He stands up and sits next to a grave just beneath a tree, from there; you could see the town of take a glimpse of the writings.

_Erisa Sieghart,16_

_XX-XX-XXXX_

_She was a great friend_

_Who always have that_

_angelic smile on her face_

_**It was never too late right?**_

…

…

…

…

…

"_I've always liked you….from the beginning to the end…."_

_**2. An Accident? (CNxRS)**_

"Hey ~ Mr. Weapon maniac ~ I'm back with the Altera equipment you ask for!", Erisa cheer fully placed the toolbox on Elven's work desk, "Hey, you're here?". Searching for the nasod in a few rooms later, Erisa found him in her own room, "Hey, why are you here!? Are you some kind of pervert!?". "Huh? Oh sorry…well I think I drop some of the missing volts here when we tried to work on our latest nasod invention last night….."."Yeah, that nasod killer…..", Erisa can still feel the pain from last night battle, "Anyways, where did you drop those whatever thingy…".Elven point at the bed and Erisa went to check but nothing was here, "Nope..no luck"."Are you sure? I swore saw two of the volts right ove-!?", Elven trip, making both him and Erisa landed on the bed.

"S-Sorry…" Elven blushed but in his mind, he somehow likes the situation he's in right now. "Just shut up and get off of me before anyon-".

"Erisa ~! Dinner's ready an-", Ren busted the door and somehow caught them in a very awkward pose, "E-Er….you can continue…whatever you guys doing…just be down in 15 minutes….".Then he just walk out, but it's obvious Erisa and Elven can hear him cursing outside."…So do you want to continue from last night or do you want to do what Ren said?"."…Let's do the second then the first, agree?". "Agree…"

And both of them haven't said a single word during dinner.

_**3. Goodbye Tomorrow…(CBSxIS)**_

"Day 12th ….", Elven quietly crossed the today's date on the calendar. It's been a long time since Erisa left with Raven and Aisha on a mission in Rena and Chung is left behind, he doesn't like the two of them being around with never get used to his team mate's presence, except for since the two of them met, Elven began to stick by Erisa's side every single time. The girl doesn't mind to have such an overprotective nasod with her since his personality resembles so much like her brother.

Hearing that Erisa have to leave, does hurt him a little but he understands it but the words that Erisa said to him before she leaves, like _'I'll probably be back in a few weeks', _gave him the nightmares because to him, it almost sounds like _never_. That scares him the most, he was afraid that he will never be noticed, helped or even loved again. He always gets his hope high for the girl's returnee. But unfortunately….

_**It Never Happened….**_

…

"Access to activate Code: Battle Seraph…Loading…..NOTICE : In activating the code….…Terminating emotions may require…..If not, the code will still be functioning but the revival of Nasods won't be approved.….."

"Agree to terminate emotions?"

The nasod took his time to speak up….

"**No"**

"Disagree to terminate emotions…Code: Battle Seraph will activate shortly…"

"….Not only to make myself stronger….but use it in search of _my long-lost friend_"

**The tomorrow won't exist unless I find you….**

Okay, I've got some few things to say :

CExLK : I love picturing them as royal-servant relation thing w ~ And putting the name Sieghart as Erisa's back name is not really included in my view but hey, you should know the facts lol….

CNxRS : Seeing them as a couple isn't much of an attention but with RS's cheeky personality and CN's hopeless situation…It's kinda cute ~

CBS[lol,fishhaha]xIS : Sad themes really fits into this two characters. I mean, CBS removed her emotions in order to revive her kingdom and IS absorbs the dark energy from the Dark El Shard…..I really find them tragic….[Hate me all you want \ - - /]

And now for myself : It's JUST a practice and I'm delaying my story for a few days, sorry readers and have a nice day, PEACE OUT YO'! - -v /flies away with a magical rainbow unicorn/


End file.
